


Subtle, and Quick to Anger

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: Side Effects [5]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Archangels, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not meddle in the affairs of (warlocks), for they are subtle and quick to anger.<br/>- Tolkien</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle, and Quick to Anger

**Author's Note:**

> So, I said that I was done with this series. Obviously, I lied. But no more. This is the last story.

Clary opened the door of the Institute, stopped, and stared. She blinked, hoping that what she was seeing was some sort of fatigue-induced hallucination. No such luck.

 

Jace, Isabelle, and Simon were still cats.

 

Obviously, they had done something to annoy Alec and, by extension, Magnus.

 

“I leave for two hours and you guys manage to piss off Magnus enough that he turned you into cats, didn’t you?” Clary asked them.

 

Jace played with the feathers of his wings (which was adorable, but she would never tell him that), Isabelle glared haughtily at a point six inches below Clary’s left elbow, and Simon hunched his shoulders guiltily.

 

Clary sighed and wondered why she had to be the responsible one while she dug out her phone. The first person she called was her mom.

 

“Is something wrong honey?” her mom asked, which was understandable. Clary had just seen her mom an hour ago when she dropped her daughter off for the weekend.

 

“I might need you to watch Grace for a few more days. Jace, Simon, and Isabelle all did something to tick off Magnus and now they’re cats.” Clary explained.

 

Her mom laughed. “Make sure you send me pictures.”

 

Clary smirked. “Will do. Thanks mom.”

 

“Of course.” She hung up.

 

Clary quickly snapped a picture of the Shadowkitties before she made a second call.

 

“I didn’t do it.” Magnus said.

 

“My friends are all cats.” Clary said.

 

“Oh, well, yes I did that. But they were practically asking me to, so it's not my fault either.”

 

Clary sighed. “When will it wear off?”

 

Magnus hummed thoughtfully. “It shouldn’t be more than two weeks.”

 

Clary fought the urge to begin pulling out her hair and thanked Magnus before hanging up.

 

Jace meowed pitifully at her.

 

“This is your own fault.” Clary pointed out.

 

-‹◊›-

 

Ten days later, all three cats were human again. This caused a great deal of confusion because Simon should have become a vampire again, not a human.

 

Isabelle had been ecstatic about her boyfriend’s new state of existence and immediately began making plans for his Ascension.

 

Clary helped her plan their wedding.

 

-‹◊›-

 

Meanwhile, in heaven:

 

Raziel: *smiles happily at the world*

 

Michael: *approaches Raziel* Why did you make the Daylighter human?

 

Raziel: I couldn’t let another universe be happier than this one. Their Raziel would be so smug.

 

Michael: Of course you couldn’t. Is that why the Endarkened mysteriously became Shadowhunters again?

 

Raziel: *looks innocent* Endarkened? What Endarkened?

 

Michael: I’m pretty sure direct interference is against the Rules.

 

Raziel: *grins widely* Everybody lives, Michael! Just this once, everybody lives!

 

Michael: *facepalms* I never should have introduced you to Doctor Who.

**Author's Note:**

> Because alternate universe are now canon, I have decided that the difference between this universe and the original is that Raziel is a bit of a fanboy (cause I tend to do that when I am given all powerful beings to play with), and he loves happy endings. The only reason that Valentine got his Circle going was because after Tolkien died, he and Raziel spent a few decades playing in a portion of heaven that they had changed into Middle-Earth.


End file.
